A Mysterious Phantom Girl
by Kathy.Phantomness.M.Leader.39
Summary: Nadir takes Christine 14 years in the future to show her, her fate. There they meet a 13years old soprano which her parents own the new rebuld Opera House. Roxanne invites them inside for diner so Christine can meet her parents. But what happens at diner shock them all especialy Christine. Who are Roxanne's parents? LND never happened neither Christine died. OOC'ness maybe.


**A Mysterious Phantom Girl**

**Me: Hey this is my first phan fic! I found a great idea about this story! So I will call my friend Chris so I can do the disclaimer.**

**Chris: No I am not going to do that disclaimer.**

**Me: But I don't want you to do it!**

**Chris: Then who?**

**Me: I will bring Erik!**

**Erik: You didn't even ask if I wanted to do it! I am writing a new opera I am busy! I am not in this story anyways!**

**Me: Yes you are but not at Christine's time. You are like 14 years from then.**

**Erik: Ok I will do it! But you will give me my pun jabbed lasso back!**

**Me: Ok I will do it!**

**Erik: Kathy doesn't own me, the musical or the book "phantom of the opera", the song or any of the things she had used. She owns only Roxanne and the plot. Happy now?**

**Me: Yeah pretty much. Well one last thing, the end is from the 2004 movie and let's say then Love Never Dies never happened. This is my first fic here as I said so be gently please. I am used to write "39 Clues" fics so don't be harsh. Now on with the story! Oh and Roxanne is 13years old singer. **

Nadir's POV

I had traveled in time for months now and still, the girl doesn't trust me completely! She seems she has her father's stubbornness mixed with her mother's beauty and both parents talent. Then it came in to me, I needed to show Christine her fate that was everything but bad.

I walked to the De Chagny mansion only to find Christine murmurs a song while she was sitting out to the garden. I waved at her and she came closer.

"Hello Nadir, nice to see you again."

"Hello to you too Christine. Listen I am not here for chat. You remember that time machine that I have and how long you asked me to take you so you would see you fate?"

"Yes Nadir I remember, and I still want to go."

"Then it's time follow me."

We walked up to my house and in no time we were in frond of the Opera House. Christine looked the building with awe. I am sure that the Opera brought back sweet and painful memories for her. Suddenly we heard a voice. It was coming from the stables and I knew whom voice was. I looked at Christine and motioned her to follow me. When we walked to the stables we hide behind a mountain with seeds and then Christine recognized the horse in the stable in front of us. Caesar. Caesar was a really beautiful horse but very stubborn and proud to let anybody tame him. Caesar was chosen at the play Romeo and Juliet, when Christine was still 6years old, but he never played because he let no one to ride him. Only Erik could ride Caesar. Now the black horse with the emerald eyes was in his stable and a girl appeared.

"Who is her?"

"Christine that girl is Roxanne. Only she and her father can ride Caesar. She plays at many Operas and Arias that her father wrote and still writes. She is a great soprano. She usually comes here to sing."

Then the girl came more in vision and Christine's mouth fell open when she saw her. Her hair was curly like hers but instead of brown was golden blond, her skin pale but tempting and her eyes two beautiful amber lakes, she wore a gown with black feathers with a white silk bow at the side, but of course it was acceptable to wear this as long as she was a Destler. But when she started sing a song that only Christine and Erik knew Christine gasped at her voice.

"Angel of music I hear you, speak I listen, stay by my side guide me. Angel my soul was weak forgive me, enter at last master."

"Her voice is beautiful!" Christine said, but a little louder that it was supposed to be heard.

"Indeed!" Roxanne responded to Christine. That surprise made us jump. Then we showed our self's, damn that girls instinct she had got her fathers, in front of her.

"Nadir, what a surprise!" Then a dark yet melodically laugh filled our ears. _Similar to her father's. She has a good side full of light and a dark side full of night. _I thought. I knew that her laugh brought chills to Christine, but it brought chills to me too, every time I have heard it.

Roxanne's POV

I knew that my dark laugh, yet beautiful, brought chills to both of my past guests. I stopped laughing and took my gaze off Nadir and placed to Christine. Oh how she looked like my mother. Her brown curls down, her blue eyes now filled with a little fear, probably from my laugh, and her skin was not as pale as mine.

"You must be Christine, It's nice to meet you at last." I spoke with my sweet voice that was full of the garish light of the day.

"Yes that's me. How can you speak so sweet and have a so dark laugh?"

"Haha it's simple." Now I had started to use my dark voice. "See, my father had choose the darkness, my mother the garish light of day, so they leave somewhere in the middle. I have both. My Angel of music taught me well about the music of the night."

"Your- Your Angel of music?"

"Yes that's what I call my father. He gives me inspiration to sing. So I choose the music of the night like my mother did at the end."

"But the light it's not possible to be found there."

"There is where you make a mistake mademoiselle. The music of the night has its own special light. That music talks about sadness, love, passion, fear, that's why my dad wrote "The Phantom of the Opera"."

"Enough! Roxanne can you please let us come in? I want to have a word with your father and Christine would be grateful to see her future life."

"But of course! Follow me." And I leaded the way to the opera stage.

"So you are my daughter in the future?"

"That's right. Well my parents are busy right now but how about you go rest and then we can have diner."

"That's sounds perfect thank you Roxanne."

"Your welcome. I have to change from this outfit anyway."

"And why is that?"

"I need something whiter I will see you in moments." Then I disappeared into the shadows like my father did all the time since the time I was ready to sing.

It was time for diner, now I had changed and I was sitting opposite my mother, which wasn't there, next from my mother's chair, was Nadir and next to me Christine. Christine didn't have to meet my mother, just my father, my Angel of music. Then we heard a loud crash from upstairs. I run as fast as I could with my white summer dress, which was decorated with black roses, behind me was Christine and Nadir. We got to the door that the crash was heard and we heard a scream, we opened the door and stepped in, this room was the only access to the lair from the inside, we saw my mother to the floor crying.

"Mother is something wrong?"

"He took your father; I am afraid for him my Roxanne, go save him, save our Angel."

"I will, come on lets go."

"No, you two go I will stay here with your mother."

"As you wish Nadir." Then I walked to the two side mirror and pushed it open. I heard Christine little gasped but didn't say anything for it. I just kept walking with her behind me. Suddenly my name echoed to the tunnel and a dark form appeared, my dad I knew him from head to toe. He hugged me, but I guess Christine hadn't seen him. When my father put me down I heard a high pitch scream and turned to see that Christine wasn't there. My father turned his gaze to the gondola, but then a hand came to my mouth and I heard my father singing voice.

"Roxanne! Roxanne!" Full of fear and hate to the man that had grabbed me. Oh that ex-patron will pay! For what he's done! I will kill him with my own hands if my father won't do it first. My temperament could go crazy.

In a matter of seconds I had been next to Christine at the old lair. Oh I knew Christine could have bad, really bad, memories, but she had to stay strong. We weren't tied but we were too afraid to move. Right then Raoul De Chagny came into view. I heard Christine gasp and saw her terrifying look on her face, oh I knew her future that she though would be with the Vicomte but it wasn't. Me? My face stayed un emotional, you could look at me all you wanted but you could find no emotion, my father had taught me to not show my feelings and my 'mask' was working really well.

"Why Raoul? Why you captured us?" Christine asked. I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh my dear Christine I didn't wanted, originally, you. I wanted that demon's child!"

"Roxanne? Why? She is not a demon!"

"No, she is Christine. She is not what she looks like. And if she isn't a demon her father is!" That was off the limits!

"Enough!" That dark voice of mine called both attentions. "Listen to me fop! You can insult me as long as you want to, but… if you catch my father, my inspiration, my Angel of music in your mouth again…"

"What could you do? And he is the devil himself nor an Angel nor an inspiration! Just a demon!" That's was it! I had had enough. I jumped on him locking for his neck but in respond he caught mine and pinned me to the wall. Christine couldn't move from her fear and I couldn't scream.

"Listen Roxanne. Sing for your father to come, sing for that ghost, for that demon so I could not kill you neither Christine or your father. Just bring him to me." I was breathing hard but he let me bump on the cold stone floor. I couldn't risk something happen to my father or Christine. I could sing a song that he could listen. He always listens to that song.

"Ok I will sing. But you won't harm him."  
"Farewell."

I turned and walked to Christine. The tears were running on her face already.

"Listen Christine, don't worry ok?"

"Ok, do you have a song?"

"Yes, it's a song that me and my father sang when we came here for the first time. You will be safe trust me."

She just nodded. I stood up to my feet, closed my eyes and got my singing position. Then I let my voice out.

"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice that calls to me, and speaks my name. And do I dream again, for now I find, the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind." And then Raoul's voice echoed when I stopped, with the same words that my father had written.

"It looks my dear, we have a guest!" and he moved his eyes to the door. The figurine there was dark like the darkness behind the metal gate. And then an other voice that also Christine, almost recognized was heard.

"Roxanne, Roxanne. Free her, free her."

"Be my guest sir." Then my father did the wrong thing he stepped inside the lair. A half white mask was visible to me, as he pulled out his sword and pinned Raoul to the gate that he was behind a moment ago.

"Listen to me monsieur! Touch my daughter and my wife ever again and you will be dead in a matter of seconds with out knowledge how." I saw Raoul gulped and scream out off pain as my father stabbed him in the stomach. Then like we were feathers, he picked me and Christine, and shoved us in the gondola. He brought us back to the shore and then he hugged me.

"Oh my angel, my Roxanne! I was so afraid of you." Then the next thing I did I could have regretted if I hadn't used to that sight. His white mask fell to the floor and I kissed his deformed cheek. He smiled and picked up his mask, but not wore it. Then he turned to Christine.

"E-Erik?"

"Yes my dear it's me. Listen I know you wanted a life with the Vicomte but…"

"I didn't. I wanted a life with you. And I still do."

"Then go and find me, go and find your angel, your Phantom of the Opera."

"Where?"

"At my lair." And then all faded for Christine.

Christine's POV

I woke up at the sight of Nadir upon me with Raoul shaking my shoulders. Then I heard the both sigh from relief as I stood up. Nadir winked at me and smiled, I knew that wasn't a dream it was true reality.

"Raoul I am sorry."

"For what?"

"I made the wrong decision. I need him."

Then I placed my ring in Raoul's palm not waiting for an answer. I stormed off to the Opera House.

I walked at the secret passage way until I found the lair and I heard a voice singing a song ending so sad that brought me new tears into my eyes.

"She saw my loneliness, shared in my emptiness, no one would listen, no one but her, that's what the act costs here. No one would listen, no one but her, that's what the act costs here." Now new tears were on my face. I walked in his lair and saw my Erik sitting at the edge of a rock, unmasked which didn't brought fear into me at all. It brought exactly the opposite, love and happiness. I started to sing a song that I had sung only once.

"I remember there was mist, swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake, there were candles all around, and in the lake there was a boat and in the boat there was a man. Who was the shape in the shadows, who is the face in the mask?" that brought his attention. I could see tears in his eyes, all of this was my fault, and I had seen only his face not the inside. Behind this mask was a beautiful man, an angel. My angel.

"Christine, is that really you my dear?"

"Yes Mon Ange. I am here." I said. Now I was next to him, both of us standing up and stared into each other.

"Why? Why Christine? Why you came back? You could live a perfect life with the Vicomte but you came here again to me. Why?"

"Because I want to be here. Because I need to be here. Because he had the good looks but no just big heart as you. I came back because I love you my Erik."

"Christine…"

"Tell me Erik, do you still love me?"

"I didn't ever stop my love." Then our lips become one with a passionate kiss. When we broke apart I heard familiar lyrics coming out.

"You alone can take my song take flight, help me make the music of the night!"

"I will help you Erik, I will choose the music of the night."

"There will be no light Mon Amour."

"The music of the night has its special light Mon Ange." And then we shared an other kiss. Roxanne was right, maybe it wasn't so bad that from the one side of her was a sweet girl full of light and at the other one a girl, a mysterious Phantom girl, which had all the sadness and love in her music of the night. I choose correct, because I choose my Angel of music.

**Me: I am so tired I want to go to sleep. Erik left and I want to go to sleep!**

**Chris: Shut up I am sleeping you brat!**

**Me: Bloody git! Well I know this was OOCness but I can't help it, almost all my stories are like that, and sorry if Erik appearance isn't like that. But I fell sorrier for those who haven't heard the song Erik is singing in that One-Shot. It called no one would listen and was cut off the movie. Well ciao I am going to sleep now here when I finished the story was 1:16 after midnight so… bye and review.**


End file.
